Our new teacher is a child!
by MementoMori115
Summary: After a botched test of an invention, Negi ends up in the world of Remnant. Now he's trapped until either help comes, or is able to return himself. So until that happens, Negi needs to become a part of this new worlds society. And what better way than to do what he's best at?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Kind of wanted to get this out there in order to gauge the reaction to it. This story will center on the idea of Negi ending up in Remnant and working at Beacon as a teacher. Other characters from Negima! will probably show up later, but for now it's just Negi.**

 **If you notice and continuity errors or the like, be sure to point them out for me. Despite how much I love it, Negima! is rather hard for me to follow accurately.**

 **How much I do with this depends on your reaction to it, so be sure to leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 **(-)**

Negi Springfield knew he was a certified genius. He finished his schooling at the age of 10 and managed to get a position as a teacher at a prestigious academy in Japan. He is an expert at spellcraft as well, being able to create new spells as well as improve old ones. Despite his young age, his strength knows no bounds. Going through many trials and tribulations, the boy managed to come out victorious as one of the most powerful mages ever. There was no doubt in anybodies mind that Negi was a prodigy the likes of which few can ever claim to be on par with. But with all that being said... he had absolutely no idea where he was.

The place in question being a forest with crimson red leaves which were constantly falling around him. The forest was a remarkable beauty. This was the first time he had seen anything like this, literally. He didn't recognize the species of tree whatsoever. He very well doubted he was anywhere near his intended destination.

Looking down at the smoking piece of scrap in his hand, Negi let out a sigh. It was a device that he designed alongside Eva. Its purpose was to act as a new form of transportation, a combination of both science and magic. The device was supposed to warp the very space in front of it and open a hole to the intended destination. Once it was finished, Negi decided to test it himself. Opening the hole worked splendidly. Getting him to the right location was something else. He meant to open a portal to the entrance to Mahora Academy, but instead he ended up in a red forest. Not the greatest of test trials he'd ever done.

He was brought out of his musings by several low growls emanating from the foliage surrounding him. Looking back up, Negi noticed that there were a large number of red eyes peering out at him from behind the bushes. And none of them looked too happy to see him.

Negi sensed a foul sort of energy about the creatures. They were radiating malice and other negative emotions. Any other person might take the hint and realize that; red eyes plus evil aura equals bad things. But Negi was a gentleman who was not going to judge by appearances, so of course, he tried to make nice with the creatures.

"Easy there." he said as he raised his hands and backed away. "I mean you no harm."

It seemed that the creatures did not share his intent, as the first one lunged out of the treeline. They were unlike any creature Negi had seen before. Fur as black as night, glowing red eyes, claws like razors, and atop their head was a mask of bone. The beasts were wolf-like in shape, but much bigger. Some stood on their hind legs while others crawled on all fours. There were even a couple that had spike-like protrusions coming out their backs. They were more than likely stronger than the average human if their muscles were anything to go by, but Negi was far from average. He had completely analyzed the beasts in 2 seconds. Just in time too, as the first one charged him.

The wolf barreled towards Negi, its claws digging into the ground as it ran, and then pounced. Negi rolled out of the way and quickly got back up. "Don't make me hurt you!" he shouted as he readied a spell.

The rest of the beasts took the cue from the first and began their assault. Several more instantly rushed Negi. The boy used shundo to escape their grasp, landing up in a tree that was out of reach. Negi looked down to see the beasts were now clawing their way up the tree. They were determined to kill him. Realizing this, Negi decided upon the proper course of action.

"Sagitta Magica!" he shouted as he finished the incantation. Multiple magic missiles formed in the air and shot forward towards the beasts. Upon making contact, the missiles exploded and blew the creatures to pieces, blood and body parts splattering everywhere. It was far from being a clean kill.

However as Negi wiped the bodily fluids off himself, he noticed that it seemed to be evaporating into a black mist. The same could be said of the bodies as well.

"Hmm, curious." Negi said as he rubbed his chin in thought. "Something to focus on after I find out where I am."

Using koku shundo, Negi leapt high into the air to get his bearings. He could see the lights of a city in the distance. However something else caught his eye. Floating in the sky was a moon. A broken moon that looked like shattered glass. He was now certain he had no idea where he was.

 **(-)**

Negi walked the streets of the city he arrived at. It was a remarkable place by the standards of Earth. Technology seemed to be rather advanced in some aspects as Negi could see holograms in storefronts and airships in the sky. The city was fairly large with some buildings over ten stories high and others that were only two stories. In the distance, Negi could see a massive motorway that had energy barriers acting as buffers.

As Negi walked, he could feel the glances that the people he passed were giving him. It was only natural. He was a 12 year old boy walking the streets alone at night. Any normal person would be concerned for his well being.

Deciding to get off the streets for now, and hopefully acquire some information on the world he was in, Negi ducked into a nearby shop called 'From Dust till Dawn'. Inside, Negi's eyes darted about at the various goods on display. Most were crystals of varying size, shape, and color. But the most remarkable thing was that the crystals were giving off traces of magic. Negi walked over to one of the display cases and got a closer look. The magic the crystals held wasn't anything to sneeze at, but it was still something.

"May I help you?" an elderly voice asked that startled Negi. The boy stumbled back in surprise before righting himself.

"My apologies." he said with a slight bow. "My mind was elsewhere."

"Think nothing of it." the man replied. "Is there something in particular you are looking for?"

Negi paused for a moment as he pondered how to answer. "Do you have any maps here?"

The man smiled. "Why yes. Just around back." he answered as he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder.

Negi took that as his cue to continue on. Although he couldn't buy anything, he could still browse and read anything that was open. As he headed deeper into the store, he took inventory. There were weapon parts, accessories, and other similar things lining the walls and shelves. The young mage thought it odd that such dangerous things were open to be sold publicly, especially considering how dangerous some of the stuff looked. As he made his way to the back of the store, Negi noticed a young girl who was reading a weapon magazine with headphones on. She was completely ignorant to the world around her.

As Negi looked over the various maps that were available, taking note of the name of the city he was in among other things, he heard the bell above the doors ring.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust store open this late?" the voice was young and sarcastic, and by the sound of the footsteps, he wasn't alone. The cocking of a gun signified that the old man was in danger. Luckily Negi hadn't been seen yet, so he snuck along the shelves to get a view of what was going on.

"Please, just take my lien and leave." the old man begged as he had his hands in the air, a gun pointed directly at him.

"Ah, ah, ah. Calm down. We aren't here for your money." the first man said, who Negi saw was a man in a white suit with a black bowler hat and orange hair and a cane in the crook of his arms. "Grab the Dust." he ordered his goons, all garbed in red and black. They moved over to tubes that were mounted on the wall and attached containers to them, draining the tubes of their contents. Then the lead man placed an open briefcase on the counter. "Crystals, Burn, uncut."

Whatever this Dust was, it must have been valuable. Given the name, it implied that it was dust-like in nature, but it seemed that the crystal were called Dust as well. Add in the fact that it was charged with magical energy, and Negi knew that stealing it could only mean trouble.

"Are you... robbing me?" a new voice, slightly high pitched and definitely feminine, said. Negi turned slightly to see the young girl had a red blade pointed at her by one of the men in black.

"Yes!" he shouted, exasperated with the young girl in front of him.

"Oh!" she nodded in understanding, before kicking the man squarely in the chest and sending him flying to the front of the store. Having heard the commotion, another man came back with his gun drawn.

"Freeze!"

Negi watched as the girl propelled herself forward, launching both her and the man through the shop window and out into the street. She then pulled out a rectangular box which unfolded into a scythe. She spun it around a few times before slamming it into the street.

"Okay." the man in orange drawled out as he stared at the girl in red. "Get her." he ordered the men in black, who ran out into the street to fight the girl.

They didn't get far. In a dash of shundo, Negi was in front of two of them, startling them which gave him the time to drive the heel of his right hand into the first mans solar plexus, winding him and forcing him off his feet. He then pivoted around and struck at the second man in the head with a roundhouse kick, which sent him flying towards his boss's feet. By now, the girl in red had finished her opponents as well.

"You were worth every cent. Truly you were." he said sarcastically as he took the cigar out of his mouth and dropped it, snuffing it out with his cane. "Well, Red 1 and Red 2. This has been an eventful evening. And while I would love to stick around. I'm afraid this." he raised his cane and a sight popped up. "Is where we part ways." he fired a shot and a screaming bolt of light and fire streaked across the air towards Negi and the girl. Red simply aimed her scythe downwards and shot while jumping, the force propelling her upwards. Negi on the other hand chose to go with a different approach.

"Deflexio!"

The shot impacted his barrier and it held strong, dispersing the force around him. When the smoke cleared, the man in white was gone, and Negi's attention was drawn back to Red, who had landed behind him. Rather roughly he might add. She looked around for a moment before spotting him climbing up the ladder of a nearby fire escape.

"Are you gonna be okay if we go after him?" Red asked the shopkeeper.

He nodded in response. "Yeah."

The girl used her scythe to propel herself up the building while Negi climbed the old fashioned way. As Negi reached the roof, he spotted White getting into an airship of some sort.

"End of the line!" he shouted, throwing a red crystal at Red's feet. Negi grabbed the girl and jumped backwards as the man shot the crystal which exploded in a rather large ball of fire. Although someone had jumped in front of the duo and projected a purple barrier that prevented the flames from reaching them. She was a blonde haired woman with a riding crop, wearing a white shirt, medium length black skirt. She also had on a black and purple cape that ended in arrow-like flames.

Aiming her riding crop above the airship, she fired purple projectiles that created black storm clouds. With a flick of her wrist, large jagged hail chunks began raining down upon the ship and pummeled the hull. White retreated into the ship and was replaced by a woman wreathed in shadow. The woman stepped into the cockpit of the ship and fired a blast of fire at the blonde. She blocked it with an energy shield, but the fire splattered on the ground behind her. The flames began to glow and the blonde backflipped out of the way as the ground erupted. The blonde then used the shrapnel to form an arrow which she launched at the aircraft. The woman inside the craft shot more fire at the arrow, but it just reformed before slamming into the side of the ship. The wreckage of the arrow separated into several smaller arrows to encircle the ship, but the woman inside sent out a burst of energy that destroyed them.

Meanwhile Negi had completed the incantation for another spell. "Fulguratio Albicans!" he shouted as he aimed his palm at the airship. A powerful blast of electricity fired out from his hand and impacted the ship, causing its electrical systems to go haywire as the pilot struggled to fly it straight. As soon as the pilot was able to right the airship, it took off into the distance, not wanting to risk another electrical attack.

"You're a Huntress." Red said in awe as she looked at the blonde woman. "Can I have your autograph?" she asked with a squee.

 **(-)**

"Your actions tonight will not be taken lightly." the woman, who the also named Ruby Rose and Negi learned was named Glynda, scolded. Ruby was looking dejected while Negi did his best to look apologetic. The three of them were currently in the interrogation room of the nearby police station. "You put yourself and others at great risk tonight. The both of you."

"But they started it!" Ruby cried out.

"Still, you have to admit what we did was a bit reckless." Negi said. "We aren't the police, just two kids. We need to leave such things to the proper personnel."

"Well put young man." Glynda said as she adjusted her glasses. "If it were up to me, you would be sent home with a pat on the back."

Ruby smiled brightly at this.

Glynda's face then turned to a hardened glare. "And a slap on the wrist." she said as her riding crop smacked the table next to Ruby's hand, eliciting a small shriek. "But, there is someone who wants to meet the both of you."

The duo turned to face the door as it opened and a man walked in. The man had grey hair and wore a green suit. He held a cane in the crook of his arm while carrying a plate of cookies and a mug of something with his hands.

"Ruby Rose." the man said, leaning into the small girls face. "You have... silver eyes."

Ruby was obviously creeped out by this. "Uh... yes?"

The man placed the plate of cookies on the table before turning to Negi. "And... Negi Springfield if I'm correct?"

"Yes sir." Negi said with a nod of his head.

"You'll have to forgive my curiosity, but I'm afraid we don't have any records of you being a citizen of the Kingdom of Vale. Care to explain how this is?"

Negi scratched the back of his head. "Is that a problem?"

"Hmm, not a very big one. Perhaps someone just happened to misplace your file." the man said as he gauged Negi. "But given your reaction, I don't think that's the case."

"Well sir, it's kind of a long and hard to believe story. Perhaps it can wait a while?"

The man hummed in consideration, but finally nodded. "Very well. I can see that you must have extenuating circumstances. And I'll talk with you in private later."

"You don't know the half of it." Negi responded.

"So, miss Rose, tell me, where did you learn to do this?" the man asked as he pulled out a tablet-like device that was showing a video of the fight between Ruby, Negi, and the criminals.

"Signal Academy." she answered.

"They taught you how to wield one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" the man sounded incredulous, but Negi could pick up the curiosity in his voice.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby said rather sheepishly.

"I see." the grey haired man said.

It was at this point that Ruby decided to take a cookie from the plate. She tentatively picks one up, eats it in a single bite, and then proceeds to shovel some more into her mouth.

"It's just that I've only ever seen one scythe wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow."

"Thash muh unkuhl." Ruby replied, her mouth full of cookies. The man raised a brow at her remark. Moments later she swallowed and spoke again, this time clearly. "Sorry. That's my uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" she made combat noises as she posed various karate-style moves.

"So I've noticed." the man said, putting his cup on the table and sitting in the chair opposite Ruby. " And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well... I want to be a Huntress." Ruby answered.

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" Negi noticed that as Ruby continued to speak, the speed at which she was doing so sped up. "You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'hey, I might as well make a career out of it'! I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, _gosh,_ you know!"

Glynda looked at the somewhat manic girl with a raised eyebrow, however her grey-haired companion maintained his composure. "Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon." Ruby answered.

The headmaster smiled fondly at her. "Hello."

"Nice to meet you."

"So, do you want to come to my school?"

"More than anything." Ruby said with stars in her eyes.

Ozpin exchanged glances with Glynda, who showed her slight disapproval with a 'hmmph', before he turns back to Ruby. "Well, okay. I will pull some strings and have you join this year."

"WHAT?! REALLY?!" Ruby shrieked as she shot up out of her chair.

"Indeed miss Rose. I see the great potential that you have, and I wish to sharpen your skills now instead of waiting. So, what do you say? Answer yes and next week you'll be on an airship headed for Beacon Academy as a first year student." offered Ozpin.

"YES!" Ruby cheered as she jumped up and down in joy.

"Glynda, would you mind escorting miss Rose out so that she may fill out the appropriate paperwork."

"As you wish sir." answered the blonde.

Once the Huntress and aspiring Huntress left the room, Ozpin was finally able to speak with Negi alone. "So, what is your story?"

"I'll tell you, but I doubt you'll believe half of it..."

 **(-)**

"... And that's about the gist of it." Negi finished with a weak smile.

To his credit, Ozpin barely flinched. Half of him thought the boy before him made the whole story up, but it was far too detailed for that. That and the boy didn't show any telltale signs of lying. So either he was insane, actually believed his own story, or was telling the truth. However, with the recording of Negi's fight alongside Ruby, he saw the boy utilize unusual powers. As such, Ozpin was somewhat inclined to believe him. Especially if he could provide further evidence. What's more, if he was telling the truth, then maybe he could use his magic to do something for Amber.

"I see..." Ozpin eventually responded as he pushed up his glasses. "So you are stuck here until your friends come and find you, or until you rebuild your device?"

"Pretty much." Negi answered.

"Well, assuming your telling the truth, you will at the very least need a place to stay."

"I am willing to pay you back in whatever way I can in exchange for your aid." Negi offered with a bow.

"Hmm, I think we can work something out. You said you were a teacher?" Ozpin asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Yes, I went there with what I did in this chapter (you'll see what I mean). I hope nothing feels too forced.**

 **I can't say for certain how long the average chapter length will be, so don't expect consistency. The same can be said for how often I update the story.**

 **As I said in the last A/N; if you notice any continuity errors or the like, be sure to point them out for me. Despite how much I love it, Negima! is rather hard for me to follow accurately.**

 **I should also make this clear; I am basing this off an AU ending to Negima! in which Negi has a proper harem in which he is romantically involved with all its members. So keep that in mind in for when any of the girls start showing up. And I think it goes without saying that Negi will have a RWBY harem as well.**

 **I may go back and revise this chapter at some point.**

 **Other than that, I hope you enjoy this chapter and be sure to leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 **(-)**

Negi looked upon Beacon Academy with a certain wonder. Although it was not the most impressive place he'd ever seen, it still had its own charm. Still, it was nighttime so its true grandeur would have to wait for the morning.

"Welcome to Beacon Academy." spoke Ozpin. "The most prestigious Huntsman Academy in all the kingdom of Vale. And it will also serve as your home and workplace for the foreseeable future."

"It sure is impressive." Negi said.

"Why thank you. We pride ourselves on maintaining our appearances as well as the quality of our courses."

"So, I take it that there are residences on campus?" Negi asked, wondering just where he'd be staying.

"You'd be correct in assuming that. We find that it helps to have our students nearby at all times. Makes it easier to keep track of them, along with making this one of the most secure locations in the kingdom. But I'm willing to guess you were curious as to what your own lodgings would be." Ozpin mused.

"That's correct sir."

"Unfortunately we don't have any spare rooms for teachers, so you'll have to bunk with one of the student teams. It shouldn't be that much of a problem as the age difference isn't too great."

"Student teams?" Negi said questioningly.

"Yes. You see, Huntsmen work in four man teams. And we find that it helps to build connections and trust with each other when you spend the better part of your time here living with them. As for what team you'll be paired with, that will be at random. We'll give you one of the empty rooms that is reserved for the first year teams and whoever gets assigned that room will be your roommates. Is that fine with you?" Ozpin asked.

"That will work fine sir. I'm used to rooming with others."

"Excellent. Now then, I shall lead you to your sleeping quarters."

As Ozpin led Negi through the school grounds, the boy took note of all the different facilities that the academy had to offer. There was a gym, cafeteria, library, all the normal stuff you'd expect at a school. But there were also more exotic offers, such as the combat arena and the workshop. Negi mentally mapped the layout of the school in his head for future reference. Though not as big as Mahora, Beacon was still large enough to get lost in.

Eventually Ozpin and Negi arrived at the student dorms. And, after clearing things up with the administrator of the dorms, Negi was led to his room.

"It doesn't have much, but that's because we allow students to personalize their room as they see fit." Ozpin explained as he opened the door for Negi with his scroll.

The room was adequately sized for the intended number of occupants. Luckily for his future roommates, Negi didn't need much space to work with. There were four beds, two dressers, a bookcase, and an on suite bathroom along with a closet.

"I just hope my roommates don't mind my presence." spoke Negi.

"I'm sure they won't mind. But if there is a problem, then I'm sure we can relocate you. We will also be sure to provide an extra bed for you. It will be delivered in the next few days."

"Very well." responded Negi. "And as for my classroom?"

"Given the nature of what you will be teaching the students, I'd imagine that you'd like to have a large room to teach in. We can provide you with one of the arena rooms. As for supplies, just fill out a requisition form for what you need and present it to the supply office. Anything you need will be stored in the classrooms storage closet."

"I shouldn't need much. Teaching basic magic requires little in the way of supplies. If anything, would it be possible for you to grant me access to the library so that I may brush up on this worlds knowledge?" Negi asked.

Ozpin pushed up his glasses. "I can arrange for you to have full access if needed. It is after all, in our best interest to get you up to speed before the school year starts next week."

"Excellent." Negi nodded. "Well then, I suppose I'll start making a list of what I need for me to teach my class. Again, thank you for the hospitality Ozpin." Negi said with a bow.

"Think nothing of it mister Springfield. I'm sure you will make it up to us in due time." Ozpin said as he turned and left, closing the door behind him. "It seems that this will truly be an interesting year."

 **(-)**

It was the end of the Beacon initiation for the first year students. As such, Ozpin announced the newly formed teams as the students who made up those teams took the stage.

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." he listed off as the screen above him displayed the four students. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!"

The audience gave one last wave of ovation as the team made their way off stage and were replaced by the next four students.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR."

The team looked particularly happy. Jaune was looking kind of nervous, but when wasn't he? Well he was about to get even more nervous.

"Led by... Jaune Arc!"

"Huh? L-Led by...?" he managed to stutter out.

"Congratulations young man." Ozpin said to him quietly.

Pyrrha grins and offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune as an attempt to cheer him up, but the newly appointed leader is knocked over and falls to his butt in front of the laughing audience. As soon as they collected their leader off the floor, Team JNPR took their leave as the next four took the stage.

"And lastly. Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

Weiss looked to her right in surprise, while Ruby was in obvious shock as Yang ran over to hug her sister.

"I'm so proud of you!" she cheered as she squeezed the life out of the aspiring Huntress.

"Can't... breathe!" the girl in red responded.

"That concludes the opening ceremony. All students may now make their way to their assigned rooms." Ozpin spoke. At his words, the students began to disperse. "Team RWBY. A moment of your time." he called out, causing the girls to stop.

"Yes headmaster?" replied Ruby.

"Due to some unforeseen circumstances, and a lack of lodging on our part, I am required to inform you of a certain addition to your dorm room."

"What do you mean?" asked Yang.

"You see, we have recently hired a new teacher for the academy, and he lacks any form of lodging. So we had to put him in one of the as of recently empty dorm rooms. The room he happened to be staying in is the one you have been assigned." Ozpin explained.

"So our room is probably still filled with his junk?"

"Not quite miss Xiao-Long. As of now, he is still residing in that room as we don't have anywhere else for him to go. So I must ask you all to share the room with him for the foreseeable future."

"What?!" screeched Weiss. "You expect us to share our room with some teacher that's older than us?!"

Ozpin chuckled. "When did I ever say he was older than you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Blake.

"I believe it is best if I show you myself. Come along." Ozpin instructed as he led the girls to their room. Once arriving, Ozpin knocked on the door.

"Come in." responded a young sounding voice.

The girls quirked a brow at just how young the occupants voice sounded, and Ruby swore she recognized it.

Opening the door, the group was greeted by the sight of a young boy with red hair who was wearing a green suit. "Welcome." he said with a bow. "I take it that these will be my roommates?" he asked Ozpin.

"As a matter of fact yes." the man replied.

Suddenly Ruby's eyes widened and she pointed at the boy. "It's you!"

"Ah, miss Rose. Nice to see you again." responded the boy.

"You know this kid Ruby?" asked Yang.

"Yeah. He's the kid I told you about that helped me stop that robbery."

"That would be me." spoke the boy. "I am Negi Springfield. And I will be your roommate." he said with a bow.

Finally processing what was going on, Weiss made her voice known. "Wait, you're telling me that this kid is our roommate?"

"Indeed miss Schnee. Provided that there are no qualms about the arrangement, mister Springfield here will be your roommate." answered Ozpin.

"But I thought you said that our roommate was a teacher?" asked Blake.

"Correct. Despite his appearance, mister Springfield is a certified genius as well as a powerful fighter. Miss Rose can attest to his abilities, and I vouch for his credentials."

"I hope you don't mind me imposing." Negi said worriedly as he scratched the back of his head. "If it is too much trouble then I'll just go and room with a different team."

The girls were instantly taken by his innocent look and kindness. It didn't matter where he was, Negi was a lady killer through and through.

"W-when did we ever say that is was ever any trouble?" asked Weiss, a slight blush on her face as she tried to avoid eye contact. "So long as you respect our privacy, then I'm sure we will get along well."

"Though it seems a bit strange, I am willing to share the room with him." spoke Blake.

"Awww! He's sooo cute!" squealed Yang as she rushed over and grabbed Negi, lifting him up and smothering him in between her massive breasts. "He can be our team mascot!"

"Ahh! Yang! He's a teacher! You can't do that!" shouted Ruby in worry. "And I think your suffocating him!"

Looking down, the blonde saw that the boy had ceased his struggling and was limp. "Whoops! Sorry kid." she said as she released Negi.

The boy took a sharp intake of air once he was free. "Oh sweet oxygen! How I missed you!"

"Well, I guess I'll leave you all to get acquainted." spoke Ozpin. "Goodnight girls." he said with a wave as he left.

The girls entered the room and closed the door behind them once they were inside.

"So, what are your names?" Negi asked.

"I'm Ruby Rose!" cheered the cloaked girl. "But I suppose you already knew that seeing as how we already met. I'm also the leader of our team. Team RWBY!"

"And I'm her big sister, Yang Xiao-Long." said the blonde as she leaned her elbow on the shorter girls head.

"Knock it off Yang!" Ruby pouted.

"The name is Blake Belladonna." spoke the dark-haired girl softly.

"And my name is Weiss Schnee." spoke the heiress with an air of dignity. "Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. I look forward to getting to know you mister Springfield."

"Please, outside of class you may call me Negi." the boy replied. "Once again, my name is Negi Springfield, and I will be in your care." he said with a smile.

"Ohhhh! How can a kid be this cute?!" squealed Yang as she writhed and hugged herself. "When he grows up I'm sure he'll be hot as hell!" she then threw her arm around Negi's neck and pulled him close. "So be sure to remember me when that time comes~."

"Yang Xiao-Long! Are you honestly trying to seduce a teacher?! One who is several years our junior no less!" screeched Weiss.

"Oh come on Weiss-cream." Yang whined. "It's not like I'm trying to sleep with the kid to get a better grade in class." a wicked smile suddenly worked its way on to Yang's face. "Although~..."

"No! Absolutely not!" Weiss shouted. "He is underage!"

"Tch, fine." grumbled Yang. "Can't take a joke." she said as she released her hold on Negi. But when she saw the faint blush on Weiss' face, her Cheshire grin returned. "Or is it that you want him all to yourself~?"

"W-what?! No way!" sputtered the heiress. "He's just a kid! There's no way I would like him!"

"You mean you don't want to be friends with me?" asked Negi, somewhat disappointed that one of his roommates didn't like him.

"N-no! That's not what I meant at all!" rebuffed the heiress. "I-it's just that I don't see myself liking you in a romantic way."

"Sure you don't~." teased Yang as she waggled her eyebrows. "That blush on your face is just a coincidence~."

"W-What blush?!" the white-haired girl stammered.

"You have to admit, your face is a little flushed." spoke Blake.

"And your verbal tic isn't helping your case." added Yang.

"Okay! So I find him a little cute! What's so wrong with me liking small, cute things?" huffed the girl.

"Nothing." shrugged Yang with a grin. "Just don't be hypocritical about it."

"I am NOT being hypocritical!"

Negi let out a slight chuckle as the two girls continued to argue.

"Something wrong Negi?" asked Blake.

"No, it's just that the two of them remind me of two former students of mine. They would always argue like this." answered the boy. "But in the end they were the best of friends."

"I don't think that will be the case here." responded the dark-haired teen.

"Well, we got a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Better get to sleep early so that we can wake up on time." spoke Ruby.

"Agreed. Tomorrow is your first day of class and I would hate for you all to make a bad first impression." Negi said.

 **(-)**

The sun was just peeking out over the horizon. It was the start of a new day. Despite her excitement, Ruby Rose was able to get a full nights sleep. She woke up without the need for an alarm, simply ready to bound out of the bed with copious amounts of energy due to her excitement. However as she sat up, she found herself struggling to move. There was something heavy weighing her down.

"What is this?" she wondered as she gazed at the rather large bulge underneath her sheets. Whipping the blanket off of herself, she was greeted by a curious sight. Negi was laying on top of her, his arms wrapped around her torso. "K-KYAAAA!" the reaction Ruby had was perfectly reasonable.

Negi shot up from his comfortable position and fell out of bed and onto the floor, Yang jumped out of her bunk and landed on her feet, thinking something bad had happened, as did Blake, and Weiss rolled out off her mattress in response to the noise as she was used to sleeping in.

"What's going on?!" asked Yang.

"Ruby, you dolt! What is the meaning of this nonsense?!" demanded Weiss.

"I think it has to do with him." answered Blake, who was pointing at the stunned Negi who was splayed out on the floor next to Ruby's bed.

"Ah, my apologies Ruby. It's just that I'm used to sleeping next to my big sister. I must have accidentally crawled into your bed during the night." explained Negi.

"Aww, that's so adorable!" cooed Yang.

"Well, I guess I can forgive you." reasoned Ruby. "It's not like you had any unsavory intentions."

"How about an apology for bursting my eardrums then?" asked Weiss.

"Oh, sorry Weiss." Ruby said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Seeing as how everyone is up, I think we all had better get ready for the day. Classes start in one hour and we still need to get breakfast." spoke Negi.

"Good idea." added Blake. "You should probably get ready first since you're a teacher and you probably need to get to class early." she said as she offered the bathroom.

"Thank you Blake. I won't take too long." Negi said as he collected his clothes and retreated into the bathroom.

"Aww man!" groaned Yang. "I really wanted to get in there first."

"Yang, you know you take 20 minute long showers. And Negi has to get to his classroom early." said Ruby.

"Well forgive me for wanting to take proper care of my hair." the blonde responded as she ran a hand through her locks.

Shortly after, Negi emerged from the bathroom in his suit. "It's all yours girls. Be sure not to be late for class." he reminded them as he took his leave.

"Alright Team RWBY, time for our first day of class! Banzai!" cheered the team leader.

 **(-)**

Negi sat at the front desk of the classroom, eagerly waiting for his students to pour in. He had already gotten everything ready for the first day. That being said, it wasn't much. He wouldn't be teaching any magic today, rather he would be convincing the students that magic was real. He had prepared himself for the various reactions he would have to deal with. Mockery, skepticism, denial, all things like that. Maybe a few would easily believe him, but he doubted that the majority of the class would.

As the students entered the large room, they cast glances at him. It was only natural. He was but a child, and yet he was sitting at the seat reserved for the classes teacher. Once the seats were filled, Negi stood up and walked in front of his desk.

"Greetings everyone." he said, gaining everyone's attention. "My name is Negi Springfield, and I will be your teacher."

There were not so quiet murmurs being exchanged by the students, save for Team RWBY who was already privy to the information.

"Is this some kind of joke?" asked one of the students. A rather muscular teen with light-brown hair. "You can't seriously be telling us that you are our teacher." he said in a mocking tone.

"Oh but I am." responded Negi. "I finished my schooling at the age of 10. That same year I became a teacher at a rather prestigious school. If you doubt my credentials, then feel free to ask headmaster Ozpin. However if you choose to leave now, I will be forced to give you detention. So I recommend you at least stay for the time being."

The teen grumbled something incoherent, but relented for the time being.

"Now, back to what I was saying. My name is Negi Springfield. And I will be teaching you all how to use magic."


End file.
